Gran Duchy of Aquethaine
Summary The Gran Duchy of Aquethaine, sometimes the Gran Duchies, The Duchies, Aquethaine, The Kings on the Waves, is a powerful oceangoing empire. It is a wide open culture, of multiple heritages, races, beliefs, and ethnicities. Magic is well-regarded, be it from gods or from lore. A quick wit and a quick sword have equal value in their society. Men and women are equals in the eyes of the people and the law. The Gran Duchy is only second in grandeur to the Greater Midian Empire. What they might lack in armies and territory however, the Duchies make up in navies, trade, and strategic position. The Gran Duchy possesses the most valuable port in Cetemar, the Bridge City. They have a navy that supports far flung colonies, thousands of miles away from Aquethaine proper. With these assets the Aquethaini people have become masters of world trade. Aquethaini coin and letters of credit are accepted in almost every port on Cetemar.Thain-cant, or Ocean-Common, derived from traditional Aquethaini languages, is spoken in almost every port as well. Society Politics Using a policy of free trade, the Aquethaini have made much of the world its grudging ally. The Gran Duchies, even in time of war, allows ships to pass freely through their ports (enemy shipping would be searched and seized if they had hostiles or contraband). The great gift and great challenge of the Gran Duchy of Aquethaine is its diverse culture. There is constant competition for status and achievement, driven by the merchant classes. A hundred different religions and their clerics compete to be heard over unbelievers and magi. Men, fey, dwarves, and Fellbreed nurse old grudges. Old nobility and new money vie over power. And the navy competes with upstart privateers for glory. This desire for trade and acquisition has driven the Gran Duchies to expand its empire. They now hold newly formed client states in Astaadyr, as well as prizes of war in southern Theamyr. With these expanding borders comes more enemies, and more territory to defend. The Aquethaini also have to balance their expansion and exploration against the Cete tribes. These ancient peoples still rule much of Midia's oceans, and fear the incursion of the more technologically advanced Aquethaini. The Gran Duchies have several treaties with the Cete tribes. However, unpledged tribes (the Cete Guerra) continue to attack Aquethaini shipping. Families Aquethaini families are diverse. Marriages between men and women are predominant. However marriages between same sexes are honored, as well as marriages of multiple husbands and wives. Traditional Aquethaini merchant families and nobility marry for status. Farming families have many children, while tradesmen have fewer. Provinces Overview There are five provinces of Aquethaine, who share power in the Grand Council. Every 10 years a new doge is elected from the council to lead the Duchy in trade and war. Typically the Doge comes from the wealthiest province, the Briva, or Bridge of Aquethaine. Briva Al Aquethaine The Briva Al Aquethaine, the Bridge of Aquethaine, Bridge City, Gold Crossing, is an ancient bridge system that extends two miles over open ocean. Bridge City is the axis of Aquethaini power, and arguably the axis of all Cetemar. Most of the Bridge is carved from a giant, petrified tree of staggering dimensions. The base of the tree is thought to have been 500 feet in circumference. Although heavily carved and weathered, the Bridge can extend as high as 150 feet over the ocean, with an additional 50 feet of superstructure. The Bridge crosses the continents of Theamyr and Astaadyr. It also arches over the Goddess Straits, the quickest trade route between the eastern nations of Theamyr (all the way to Cete Veridia and Pintara) to the empires of Midia and the Fellmark (of Leviatha). The Bridge City can dictate tax and trade with five of the six continents of the known world, hence its nickname, "the Gold Crossing." Although sovereign territory, the Aquethaini always abided by the Bridge Creed: "Let all trade in peace." Even at the height of the War of Expurgation, the Bridge remained open to trade. Austrthane Surathane Tuathane Vestrthane Tributaria Overview Tributaria are vassal states of the Gran Duchy of Aquethaine. They pay taxes of goods and treasure; and are policed by Aquethaini soldiers. Some Tributaria are happy with the arrangement. Others are more restive, ready to rebel at any opportunity. Arborea Legates The Dominae Vinmark Colonies Overview The colonies of the Gran Duchy are vast and varied, reaching nearly half of Cetemar. Each is sponsored by a benefactor, typically a duke from a wealthy family. Profits are shared between the benefactor, traders and the Gran Duchy itself. Since the colonies are protected by the Duchy, they can be used as military staging points. Castle Nieve Major Cities and Towns of the Aquethaini Empire Overview The Gran Duchies are also known as the Arc of the 100. It is one of the most densely populated countries in Cetemar. Included below are key Duchy, Tributaria, and Colony cities. # Abbar Harbor # Aithport # Aros # Arundun # Arx Drifan--Dominae; Fort Driven; # Arx Dyhtig: Fort Stout # Arx Impera--Dominae; Imperial Fort # Arx Piratus--Colony: a far eastern military colony tasked with protecting the northern trade routes. # Arx Saelac: Fort Bless # Athal Port: Nobles Port # Athergeft # Austrthane: Southhold # Beggar Bay: So named because lesser houses and peasants can beach boats without taxes. # Blessn # Bog Bay # Bolr # Briva Al Aquethaine--Capitol City # Buraz # Canalburg # Carcen Isle: A prison-city, the "Kark" holds criminals and hostages of the Duchies. # Castle Nieve--Colony # Claydon: a town centered around pottery production # Corvo--Vinmark # Cyper Crossing: Copper Crossing; Named after the original tax to pass. # Dindwell: Dwelling Hill # Din'Gwaed: Blood Hill # Dolmen Bay # Dolmen Port # Doton--Order of the Trident # Drakka Pont: Dragon Point # Droge Castle # Drüg Pont # Durathegn # Dwaris # East Isles--Colony: Found south of the Alvakasr # Eiscer # Elaia Isle # Ephor Isle # Estford--Vinmark # Feor Hythe--Colony: The farthest west colony of Aquethaine. Located south of the Tygr Reithe. # Fort Dawn--Vinmark # Fort Incus--Colony: Fort Anvil; located south of the Alvrkasr Jungle; so named for the oppressive heat. # Fyrton # Gara # Grackl Beach # Granport--Vinmark # Guthfana Port # Haims Grant # Hold--Spice Cantons # Isern Crossing # Isla Aceite # Isla Cortina # Isla Draug # Isla Gyrdan # Isla Hegira--Colony: The farthest northern colony; found on the south coast of Cete Verida. # Isla Maan--Colony: The closest to the Midian Empire proper; tasked with trade and spying # Isla Nostos: Homecoming Isle; a port city due west of the Bridge. # Islae Dagan # Islae Erelis # Kron: Crown; the closest city south of the Bridge. It has a small permanent population. # Kyrn Hold (proposed)--The most isolated colony of the Aquethaini; the only one found on Pintara # Maelporth--Colony: A far western colony that trades iron to the Ring Men. # Maga--Spice Cantons # Marapont: Sea Point; a island town run by gnomes and haefling # Mett--Dominae # Midrid # Miklagard: Great Castle; one of the largest cities in Southern Astaadyr # Muuk Port--Colony: A far eastern colony that trades for clays and pottery # North Port--Vinmark # Ogre Bay # Old Bay # Olive Bay # Osera Bay # Pont Austr # Pont Seon # Pont Tortug # Port Duchess # Port Hyrneta--Colony: One of the most isolated colonies; trades with the Hyrneta peoples # Port Siber # Port Sinon # Porta Elena # Porta Gwyn # Porta Rosado # Porto Novo--Colony # Ravnhithe--Colony # Red Beach # Red Sword # Road End--Arboreal Legates # Rhiza # Sethbay # Siltan # Starlingsrest # Thaler # Treton--Order of the Trident # Triponte # Turin Cross # Unton--Order of the Trident # Ventura--Colony # Vinthane--Vinmark # Well Spring # West Hills # Westhithe--Arboreal Legates # Wheel Inn # Witern # Woed Harbor # Zama Hold--Colony: An outpost that trades with the Zama Ardhri civilization Category:Cultures Category:Current Empires